A Different Perspective
by BlackNinjaJay
Summary: ONE SHOT MAYBE? But if you guys support the story I will make more. Sasuke and Naruto seemed to have gone to the past, but when they wake up they feel different. Naruto is Sasuke and Sasuke is Naruto what could go wrong, who knows?


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto** _

_**Hey guys and girls, this time I have a brand new story. So please review and let me know what you think of it.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**An Unexpected Switch**_

It was a normal day in Konoha, everything was peaceful and Team 7 came back from a mission. That mission was where they faced their first challenge, the mission at Wave. After their adventure they were back in the village and things were good. But unknown to the village, they had a special visitor.

Sasuke just walked out of the hospital after being healed from his major wounds he received from Haku.

"_Being hospitalized sucks but, the battle at wave did help me activate the sharingan."_ Sasuke thought.

"Hmph where the hell is he? Leave it to him to be late." Sasuke muttered sitting on a bench.

**(Meanwhile)**

"_Holy crap, I'm late as fuck, teme is gonna be so damn mad. But I had to go to the meeting though, I should've known it would take that long."_ Naruto thought running to the hospital.

Naruto ran up to an annoyed Sasuke who was sitting on a bench.

"You're late as hell? What took you so long?" the raven asked.

"Hehe sorry the council meeting was today" the blond said.

"Damn it!" Sasuke said slamming his fist on the bench.

"What's wrong!?"

"You guys had a meeting without me, how come I'm never told about this stuff?" Sasuke asked.

"Well you're the newest member so you have to find out when we do the meetings." Naruto explained.

"Hmph"

"Forget about that either way at the Land of Waves what did you mean, when you talked about your brother?" the blond asked.

Sasuke stiffed and his stare at Naruto turned into a glare "It's a long story and I don't want to talk about it."

"C'mon teme tell me!" the blond insisted.

"You wouldn't understand, even if I told you."

"And exactly why wouldn't I"

"You didn't grow up with a family! You would understand my pain, so don't act like you could!" Sasuke yelled. Although he knew he went too far but he was irritated. Naruto looked down at the ground.

"Somebody like you wouldn't know anything about having a family." Sasuke continued yelling.

"You're right I guess I wouldn't understand. But I've face loneliness and the village's hatred! You're not the only one who has faced pain." Naruto yelled back.

The two were glaring lasers at each other, both looked ready to fight with the intent to kill.

**(Meanwhile)**

"Are you sure about this?"

"I wouldn't being this if I wasn't sure"

"Hmph, either way why are you doing this anyways?"

"Sasuke needs to understand that others have pain too. He is not the only person in the world who has faced pain."

"Hm I see, I guess you could call it different perspective"

"I guess you could call it that"

"You're an interesting person, Itachi"

Just then Naruto and Sasuke fell to the ground they felt their bodies go numb and they felt a sharp headache. The two then passed out outside the hospital, both completely out cold.

* * *

Sasuke woke up in a panic as he looked around, he didn't know where he was. The memories of the argument with Naruto filled his head.

"_Damn I really messed up"_ Sasuke thought getting out of bed, scratching the back of his head.

"Just where the hell am I?" Sasuke said as he grabbed his neck.

"What the hell happened to my voice!?" Sasuke ran to what looked like a bathroom, he felt like he knew the apartment.

"HOLY SHIT!?" Sasuke screamed.

When he looked into the mirror all he saw was a blond kid with blue eyes and three whisker marks on his face.

Sasuke made sure he wasn't in a transformation jutsu. He touched his face and hair and saw that everything he was seeing, feeling, was real.

"Why the hell am I Naruto!?"

**(FYI: Now Sasuke is Naruto and will be referred as Naruto. So basically Sasuke = Naruto) **

Naruto explored his apartment to his he found no one else in the apartment. Naruto was enjoying the peace and quiet, just because he could think of how to get out of this predicament. But he also felt a feeling he couldn't shake off, he just felt sad.

"Alright so based on everything I've found in my, no Naruto's apartment, I just started going to the Academy. So I must be seven or eight years old, well er I mean Naruto must be that age." Naruto said to himself.

"I'm never gonna get used to this" Naruto sighed as his stomach roared. "Hm now what do _**I **_have to eat?"

As if he knew where everything was Naruto grabbed an Instant Ramen cup and started to dig in. "Man this ramen is awesome!" Naruto yelled between bites.

"_I never was really that crazy about ramen, but man this is delicious"_ Naruto thought.

"I guess tomorrow I gotta go to the academy. Now I have to act like an idiot so people don't grow suspicious."

"Wait if I'm 7 or 8 that means the clan….it's going to…..happen again…"

* * *

Naruto finally woke up and it seemed liked he was on couch. He looked around and saw a teenager with jet black hair. Naruto started rubbing his eyes.

"Ah so you're finally awake, Sasuke" Itachi said with a warm smile.

"_Sasuke!?_" Naruto thought to himself.

"Where am I?" Naruto groaned at the throbbing headache he had. He was also shocked at his voice, it wasn't his.

"You're home Sasuke. I brought here after you passed out." Itachi explained.

"P-p-passed out?" Naruto said confusion in his voice.

"Yeah I found you outside the house passed out." Itachi said passing his brother a glass of water which he gladly accepted.

"Thank you nii-san" Naruto said which shocked him as he almost choked on his water_. "My tongue must have slipped, but it feels fine to call him that."_

"No problem Sasuke" Itachi said with a warm smile.

"So will you take me training? Please nii-san." Naruto said on possibly instinct.

Itachi then motioned for Sasuke to come to him, which Naruto gladly did and he poked him on the forehead. Naruto soon began rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry Sasuke maybe another time, and either way you just woke up after passing out." Itachi said.

"Ok" Naruto groaned. And as if he knew where to go Naruto went up to his room.

**(FYI: Right no Naruto will be referred to as Sasuke. Meaning Naruto = Sasuke)**

"_Damn I no er I mean Sasuke got all the good toys"_ Sasuke thought.

Being reminded of the situation at hand Sasuke then ran into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and screamed. Instead of seeing himself he saw a young boy with black hair (that looked like the butt of a chicken) and onyx eyes.

Itachi came running upstairs once he heard screaming "Sasuke?! Are you okay!?" Itachi asked worry in his voice.

"I'm okay nii-san"

"I heard you screaming though."

"I just er…..thought…I saw something"

"Hmm ok just don't do that again."

"Okay" Sasuke replied.

"_Hmm Sasuke's been acting a little weird since he woke up. Wonder what's bugging him…..or it could be an imposter. Nah no way, either way I'll keep an eye on him."_

Itachi then went back downstairs and Sasuke let out a breath in relief.

"Whew that was close"

Sasuke went back to his room to sort out everything that just happened.

"_So from what I can guess I'm in the past and last thing I remember was….OH YEAH the argument me and Sasuke had."_ Naruto tried to remember any other details but couldn't.

"_Also for some reason I'm Sasuke"_ Sasuke thought looking down at his pale hands.

"_Now I need to find out how old I am"_ Sasuke looked through his drawers and to his shock he found a notebook.

"Sasuke has a journal?" a grin came across Sasuke's mouth. "I have a journal" Sasuke said as he opened the book.

**(Sasuke's Journal NINJA ACADEMY)**

First day of the ninja academy was alright, it was boring until our sensei mentioned sparring. I met up with my best friend Naruto, I didn't see him for a few years. I easily beat him just like his challenges we did. He asked me where I was, but I decided not to tell him about my training.

* * *

"_Well that explains a lot and brings a lot of questions at the same time. Guess I'll have to figure things alone, I don't know where and what happened to Sasuke."_ Sasuke's stomach roared. "And I can't think on an empty stomach."

"Sasuke! Come help me set the table." a voice yelled.

"Coming mom!" Sasuke yelled by instinct as he ran downstairs and set the table.

To say that Sasuke didn't enjoy the family dinner would be a lie. Although it wasn't his family Sasuke always wondered how having a family would be like. It was like a dream come true. He laughed and talked about his day with people he could call family. After dinner Sasuke went to his room and grabbed his journal and started writing and he fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

_**Please R&R.**_

_**-Ninja**_


End file.
